Candy Hearts
by Sirensong1029
Summary: Creepypasta: Laughing Jack x Reader. When you die and become a Creepypasta, how will life change. Will you love it or hate it? Will your new found friends help you through it or will you be alone? Please rate and review. Rated M for language and lemons.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creepy pasta characters. The only thing I own is the plot and the OC's. I am not trying to be sexist but this story is for females only. The reason being for that is the descriptions of the character, and use of female body frequencies.**

 **(Y/N) – your name.**

 **(S/L) – short or long.**

 **(H/C) – hair color.**

 **(Y/H) – your height.**

 **(E/C) – eye color.**

 **(F/C) – favorite color.**

 **(F/BF) – favorite breakfast food.**

 **(F/D) – favorite design.**

 **Taqwahanna pronunciation- tah- kwuh- hanna. (By the way, I don't know if Taqwahanna is a real place or not. I just made it up.)**

(Y/N's POV)

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

I rolled over onto my side and slammed the button on my alarm clock. First day of school, I thought to myself. Groaning, I pulled myself up and threw off the covers.

"Damn it, why couldn't I just have one more day." I grumbled. I hopped in the shower, relishing the steamy hot water against my bare skin. Ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door.

"(Y/N)! Hurry up and get out of there, I made breakfast." My mom called out to me, walking away before I could respond.

I roll my eyes. Typical mom, always rushing around. I reluctantly turned the water off and stepped out. My eyes landed on my reflection in the mirror. My (S/L) (H/C) hair, my (Y/H) body, my brilliant (E/C) eyes, curvaceous stomach and legs, as well as my busty breasts and rump. What a life. I dressed in my favorite (F/C) tank top, a loose black button up shirt, ripped jean shorts, and white sneakers. Perfect. Walking down the set of creaky stairs that separate the upstairs from the downstairs I smell the most delicious aroma ever. (F/BF). On my plate was my favorite breakfast.

"Yes! Thanks mom!" I beamed at my mother.

She chuckled. "No problem dear, I just wanted to make your day a bit better since I know-" She hesitated, not sure whether continuing would upset me or not. When I gave a slight nod of my head she continued. "Since I know how hard things at school get for you, I figured you'd appreciate the nice gesture."

"I do mom, thanks." She smiled at me.

"Well I guess I might as well get this over with." With a long sigh I grabbed my (F/D) book bag and headed to the door. Walking to school had always been my favorite part of the day, it gave me a chance to be alone with my thoughts and to enjoy the outdoors. It was a blessing and a curse, to much time trapped in thought could be disastrous. Now is one of those times.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Three years ago, on this date, was my freshman year of high school. Back before then I loved school, I was always gloating about my grades and how my day had been. I hadn't a lot of friends in junior high because I was 'different'. I liked the dark arts. Meaning I was intrigued with death and blood and just all things cruel. I wasn't afraid of death or pain, in fact I enjoyed it. I read endless story's of suffering and evil, and I ENJOYED it. I drew 'disturbing pictures' as the adults of the school claimed. Drawing was a passion of mine_. _I drew day and night. I loved it, it was an escape from life. There was even a few phone calls home about some of the music I was listening to through my earbuds. People didn't like my interests or clothing choice, but no one ever commented. I was hoping things would change and I'd find more people like me in a new school. So naturally with the scenario of more friends I was eager to begin. I had woken up that morning so excited I couldn't sit still. Me and my best friend Clair were walking to school when we seen a group of seemingly popular boys. When they began walking towards us we could barely contain our squeals, thinking they wanted to be friends. The leader of the group, a tall, tan, blonde, surfer type kid, was the first to speak._

 _"Hey, I'm Ryan. It's nice to meet you." Though the statement was said in general I could tell it was more directed to Clair than me._

 _"Hey, my names Clair and this is (Y/N)." Clair said, beaming._

 _"Hey Clair, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" My jaw dropped in surprise. How did Clair manage to get asked out by an older boy in less than five minutes of school. Well it was easy to see how, she had the perfect looks. Long blonde hair, soft as silk, sapphire eyes, and hourglass figure, and a light golden tan all year round._

 _"Really!?" She grinned when he lightly nodded his head._

 _"There's just one thing you have to do." Confusion as obvious as a puzzled look came across her perfect features._

 _"Just ditch that loser standing next to you." She gasped. I looked to her with pleading eyes, begging her not to go._

 _"Please," a silent whisper of despair. "Clair…"_

 _Her eyes darted back and forth between me and the boy. Finally her eyes locked with Ryan and I knew she had made her choice._

 _"Humph. See I knew she'd pick me over this dumb bitch. Later loser." He called. With one last look over her shoulder, the Clair I knew was gone forever._

 _*Flashback end*_

A lone tear slipped down my face. _No. Get a hold of your self, it's been three years she's fucking gone and she's not coming back._

That's not true, I argued with myself, she could come back, I just have to give her time.

 _Are you insane?! You could fall off the face of this planet and she wouldn't give two shits._

Deep down I knew it was true. But I didn't have time to dwell in my misery as I arrived in front of this cursed building. I walked in as quickly and quietly as possible to get to my locker. I turned the corner, mere feet away from the safety of home room, when I bump into the person I dreaded the most. Ryan and Clair.

"Oh. If it isn't the fat ass of Taqwahanna High. I thought I felt an earthquake." Ryan smirked when Clair giggled at his comment.

"I'm not fat…" I mumble.

Ryan laughs in my face. "Yes you are you stupid bitch. You don't deserve to be alive." I felt a stinging pain as I realized he had slapped me.

I don't know why but something snapped inside of me. I seen red. I grabbed the knife I always carry with me for protection. I stabbed it into his side repeatedly.

"NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE, I HATE YOU!" By the time I had realized what I had done he was dead. In the distance I hear sirens, and I know I have to go. I break off into a sprint and burst out the door. As I run down the sidewalk I heard shouts and footsteps behind me.

"Stop! Police! Put your hands up and get on the ground." My eyes widen.

I take a deep breath and push harder. I hear gunshots and faintly register one going into my side. It hurts like hell to run but I keep at it, knowing if I stop they'll catch up in a heartbeat. I looked around for an escape and noticed the woods were up about twenty feet. Stories of murderers and demons that lurk in the depths of this forest spring up in my mind but right now I could care less. I take a sharp left and climb the fence to someone's yard hoping that would slow them down. I reach the edge of the trees and I don't look back, I push through the pain and sprint into the foreboding woods. I run for what seems like hours before I notice the eerie silence. I lost them. As the adrenaline drained from my body I collapsed to the ground. The only thing that had kept me going for that long was my fear. I knew I was going to die but oddly enough I wasn't afraid and I wasn't upset. The pain felt welcoming. I felt strangely calm.

"I-I'm free.." I whispered before my world faded to dark.

*Time skip ~ one week*

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the insane pounding in my head and an excruciating pain in my side.

"Ugh, what happened?" As soon as the words left my mouth, everything hit me at once. The first day of school, Ryan harassing me, my rampage, being chased and shot. Then collapsing.

Oh how my mother must feel right now. I can't go back. I'll go to jail.

"How am I still alive? I was sure my heart would stop beating from blood loss." I put my hand over my heart but felt nothing. My mouth drops open.

"WHAT? How is this possible?!" A static buzzing fills my ears.

 _ALL IN GOOD TIME CHILD_. A deep yet harmonious voice boomed in my head. _ITS TIME TO MEET YOUR NEW FAMILY._ For a moment I was confused then the word went black once again.

When I awoke this time all of the pain was gone and I was in a rather large room. I looked around but I was alone. As I looked around the room I was surprised to see some of my old stuff. All of my CD's were here, as well as my art stuff. I seen my clothes hanging in the closet and some of my old posters.

"Where am I?" As I asked there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in." I cursed my voice for stuttering and betraying my fear.

An extremely tall figure entered the room. My eyes traveled from his feet to his head, and it's an understatement to say I was shocked. He stood at, at least eight feet tall, dressed in a suit and tie with paper white skin. But the most shocking thing about him was he had no face. If you looked close enough you could see the indents where his eyes and nose would be. Somehow or another there was an indent where him mouth would be so it seemed like his lips were piled into a straight line. I opened my mouth to scream but he interrupted before I could make a sound.

"Do not fear me child." I recognized his voice as the one before.

How come his voice isn't in my head anymore?

"That is a question for another time my dear, for now would you like me to explain what is going on?" I nodded not trusting my voice to speak.

"Well first off your heart is not beating because you died. Before you ask, you are here because you were chosen by Zalgo to become a Creepypasta, created to wreck havoc all across the world. You are currently in a place call Slender mansion, which belongs to me, Slenderman. I know you must have more questions and I'd be more than happy to answer them but not at the moment. You must get some rest before meeting the rest of the Pasta's in the morning."

Not knowing how to process all of this I nodded slowly.

"This will be your room. Since you are not a proxy you will not be forced to train in the morning but I advise you to do so, as it will make stalking and killing your victims a lot easier and safer. You will pick out your code name, weapon, and outfit tomorrow as well as finding out what your abilities are. You may also have a mask if you desire so. My proxies, Masky and Hoodie, will be there as well as I to help you settle in as quickly and comfortably as possible. I shall see you in the morning Miss…"

"(Y/N).." I whisper quietly.

"Miss (Y/N). I hope you find everything to your liking, and your private restroom quarters are just through that door. Enjoy your evening." And with that he was gone.

"Oh gods what have I got myself into.." I rolled over and found myself falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 **Hey guys its Sirensong, I was sitting in class and I randomly got the idea for this so here you go. I'll be updating my other fics soon I promise. Anyway please, as always, rate and review. I always appreciate feedback. I have a few ideas for new fics so I'll have a poll for which one. Comment which one you want to see next!**

 **Drunkin Suprise- a lemon between Hopper and Meeshell**

 **Easter Vacation - a fluffy fic with Alistair and Bunny**

 **Black sand- a fic between Dexter and Raven.**


End file.
